Without You
by Ashieyu1
Summary: Inuyasha, with the help of Shippou, realizes something about himself... and Kagome. But how will he tell her? [InuxKag] slight fluff & humor. Please read, for there might be a sequel... R/R! ^-^


DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED INUYASHA! IF I DID, KAGOME AND INUYASHA WOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED NARAKU AND WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! AND KIKYOU WOULD DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, yeah yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi *whispers* who BETTER put Inuyasha and Kagome together or I'll go straight Kikyou on someonez azz!! :: insert nervous laugh :: Eheheheheheh......  
  
A/N: This is a sort of fluffy songfic featuring the great I/K pairing. The song is called "Without You". I don't own that either. Also: I know my first fic was WAY OOC on Inuyasha's part but that's cuz I wasn't really thinking about the ooc-ness at the time. But this time. dun dun dun. I tried MUCH harder to make sure he stayed in character. :: and I think it worked this tyme!! but tell me if hez ooc, k? tanks :: But hell, think about it. how much 'in character' could this guy be when he's tryin to tell sumone he loves them?? Aw hell, I tried okay?? Aight, nuff of my rambling: ENJOY! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The evening was unusually peaceful. The twinkling stars and the thin, silver crescent moon offered the only light to the rich blue sky. The only sounds heard were the soft footsteps of a girl against the cool grass and the light swishing of leaves as a boy jumped silently from tree to tree, stalking the young girl. Kagome slowed to a stop at the dank well and carefully looked around, making sure she was alone. She eased her foot over the lip of the well and prepared to jump. But before her body left the well's edge, she felt the strong arms of her stalker wrap around her waist. He brought her back over the edge of the well, refusing to put her down until she agreed to stay. She looked deeply into the eyes of the young man who was holding her and gave him a poignant look. "Inuyasha, please. Let me go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
No I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving  
  
But I guess that's just the way  
  
the story goes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Why the hell should I?" he growled angrily. "What could possibly be so important over in your time that you have to leave here? Hunting the jewel fragments and killing Naraku is a helluva lot more important than any of those damned 'tests' you have to take." She felt tears of frustration beginning well up in her eyes at his harsh tone. He gently set her back on the ground with his arms still locked around her tiny frame. Kagome's once saddened expression turned to one of anger as she began to lash out at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I can't always stay here just because you want me to! I have responsibilities in my time to take care of. I can't abandon all of that just to be here with you!" her sudden outburst caused Inuyasha's angered appearance to flicker in fear for half a second. Kagome's face was also painted in anger but she quickly calmed down, just to make sure she wouldn't say anything she might regret later. " I'm sorry. But please, Inuyasha, understand." she requested with the slightest hint of sadness in her now calm voice. "I won't be gone long, I never am. Just let me go, just this once. Let me go without a fight, without yelling, cursing, or me having to say the 's- word'. I just want to go home." Inuyasha could feel his heart clench up in his chest. Deep within himself, he never wanted her to go home. He always wanted her to stay, to always be by his side, to never leave him alone. He reluctantly loosened his grip on her waist so she could escape.  
  
"Fine, you can go, without a fight." he mumbled, acting like his old, arrogant self. "But if you don't come back within 3 days, I'll literally drag you back." Her face brightened a bit with a smile. He loved her smile, it always made him feel better, but this smile was different. It wasn't just a smile of happiness, there was some other emotion hidden inside of it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You always smile but in your eyes  
  
your sorrow shows  
  
yes it shows  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorrow. Her smile made him wonder 'is she sad to leave?' "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked carefully. She looked deep into his eyes, falling into a trance. 'His face. he looks. troubled, as if he cares. Inuyasha? Caring about me? Please. only in my dreams.' She was yanked out of her stupor when Inuyasha called her name. "Kagome? Hello? Anybody home?" he questioned mockingly, waving a clawed hand in front of her face.  
  
"Nothing," she responded with another sad smile etched on her face. "I'm just happy I can finally go home in peace for once."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her obvious lie. "Don't lie to me Kagome. You're sad; I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong? Why do you seem so depressed all of a sudden?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you. Nothing is wrong with me." she retorted, slightly annoyed. She turned her body around and faced the well, freeing herself from his loosened grasp. She turned her head to him and said, "I'll see you in 3 days, okay?" He nodded slowly. Something deep inside of him wanted to reach out and find the source of her sorrow. He wanted to embrace her and never let her go until she was happy again. But what was the cause of her pain? He knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until he found out the truth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
  
When I think of all my sorrow  
  
When I had you there  
  
But then I let you go  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He snapped himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Kagome go down the well. "Kagome..." he whispered, but no response came. He was alone again. 'Why do I always feel like this when she leaves? It's not like I miss her or anything.... or maybe I do. I always feel empty when she leaves. It's as if a piece of me departs from my body as soon as she runs off to her time. But why do I miss her so much? I know she'll be back, but what if she never comes... I'll be alone again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And now it's only fair  
  
that I should let you know  
  
what you should know  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Damn it, she can't leave me; she'll never leave me. She'll always be by my side, I hope. I need her, but I can't tell her that. Oh yeah, like I'd really tell her that anyway. What would she think? I can see it all now.'  
  
He imagined Kagome's face turning red with fury and could almost feel the pain of being sat twenty times. He shivered at the thought. 'Feh, she'll just think I need her for the jewel shards and probably hate me. Stupid girl, if she only knew. If she only knew how much I really need her, but what the hell am I rambling on for? She's never gonna like me like that anyway, so why bother? I'll bet there's some idiot back in her time, like that Hobo person, who could make her so much happier than I ever could. But every time she leaves. damn it! I can't stand being without her for longer than 3 lousy days!' He was beginning to become frustrated with himself. He sighed heavily and flopped to the ground, sitting Indian style.  
  
"I guess the truth is. I can't live without that girl." He picked himself up off the cold ground and prepared himself to jump into the well when all of a sudden.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I can't live  
  
if living is without you  
  
I can't live  
  
I can't give anymore  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ha! I knew you liked her!" a strange voice called out.  
  
"That voice." he whispered. "It's familiar. kinda squeaky. annoying as hell. and that scent. it could only belong to. SHIPPOU!!! GET THE HELL OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!"  
  
Suddenly, a small ball of red fur was latched onto Inuyasha's head. The furry little kitsune squealed with delight as he childishly began to gnaw on the hanyou's ears. "So it is true! You big faker, you ARE in love with Kagome!" Inuyasha blushed a healthy shade of red.  
  
"I- I never said that!"  
  
"But you said you couldn't live without her! Sheesh, Inuyasha, I'm just a little kid; even I know true love when I see it." Inuyasha growled loudly, unable to say a word. "But wouldn't that be cool Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wouldn't WHAT be cool Shippou?" he snarled with an annoyed tone.  
  
"I mean, Kagome's like my second mother and if you marry her, you can be my dad!" The Inu-youkai sighed impatiently.  
  
"Oh joy, I've always, ALWAYS, wanted the world's most annoying kitsune as a son. My prayers have been answered."  
  
"Won't it be fun? We could. hey wait a second." Shippou paused dramatically. "I'm not annoying!"  
  
"Sure Shippou, sure." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Okay, now go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Kagome's time of course! If you want to marry Kagome you have to go to her house and confess your undying love for her. Then she'll."  
  
"Whoa Shippou. Who ever said I had an undying love for her? Plus, she'd think I was crazy if I."  
  
"No she won't! She'll be thrilled that you want to marry her. Then she'll come back, you guys can adopt me, then you can make me some brothers and sisters, and then."  
  
'Damn, does this thing ever shut up?' he thought before instinctively jumping into the hallowed well, leaving Shippou to ramble about everything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I can't live  
  
if living is without you  
  
I can't give  
  
I can't give anymore  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ah finally, I get to arrive home in peace!" she said aloud to her empty home. Her family had left a few days earlier to visit a sick relative in America, so she was left to tend to the shrine until they returned. But Kagome's good mood faded when she remembered the look on Inuyasha's face when he released her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving  
  
But I guess that's just the way  
  
the story goes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'What was going on? His face... he looked so... concerned. Since when did he care how I felt? When he let me go, and I smiled, his face brightened. I always want to stay, just to see him again, but I can't.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You always smile but in your eyes  
  
your sorrow shows  
  
yes it shows  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'And when he was holding me... it's as if he was asking me, no, begging me to stay with him. And I wanted to stay, I really did. But I left... and it hurt. It hurts to leave him, because I love him. He, but he'll never love me back, he's still in love with Kikyou, so why try it?' She wandered up to her room and shut her door behind her. She gasped at what she saw on her bed. "Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing here?" He was sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed with his arms folded across his chest. She expected to see a scowl embedded on his face but was surprised when she saw the same look of concern as before.  
  
"I came... because I don't believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said nothing's wrong with you, and I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong, now."  
  
"Why do you care? You never cared before, what makes tonight so different?"  
  
"Kagome, I always care, I just never show it. Tonight is different because you looked so depressed when you left, like you didn't want to go. But if you didn't want to go, why didn't you just stay?" She was silent for a long time. She couldn't tell him the truth of why she really wanted to stay. She wanted to stay because it felt good to be held by him. It felt good to know that for that one moment, he cared for her. She wanted to be with him and never leave him, but how could she tell him that? But before she could evade his questions, her heart took over.  
  
"I didn't stay because I have things to do here, but they're not as important to me as the things I have to do in your time. It's true, I didn't want to leave, because I loved being held by you and knowing that you cared. But I really couldn't stay because I'm afraid. I'm afraid to give my heart to you and get nothing in return. I'm afraid my heart will be broken if I stay with you too long." She covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at her confession. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill if she didn't cheer up soon, but she tried her best to keep them at bay.  
  
'She's afraid of heartbreak?' he thought. He whispered her name and decided: now's the time. "Kagome, I would never break your heart..."  
  
"But you always do!" Her tears were now streaming freely down her cheeks. "Every time you run off to find Kikyou, my heart splits and I fear if I see you with her one more time, my heart will shatter, and I'll have no one to help me mend it."  
  
"Kagome, please understand me. I fell in love with her 50 years ago and she died. Then you came along and awoke me from what was supposed to be eternal slumber. You set me free and I thought that you would help me mend my broken heart. But then Kikyou came back to life and I was torn between you and her. But I've finally decided who I want." He arose from his spot on Kagome's bed and walked over to where she was standing. He lightly pinned her arms to her wall and lost himself in her ocean blue eyes. He unconsciously wiped the free falling tears from her soft cheeks and gently cupped her chin in his hand. "I..."  
  
"No, don't say it. I don't want to hear that you care about me but you still want to run to her. I can't take it. It hurts too much."  
  
"Listen to me Kagome!" His voice had risen to a shout. He was becoming short-tempered. 'Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? Why won't she just shut up and listen to me?!' "If you would just shut up for 5 seconds you would know that I love..." But he was cut off again by the sound of a car. His ears perked up at the low rumbling noise of the vehicle and inwardly groaned impatiently. Kagome's family had returned home from their trip. 'Damn it.' He thought hastily and refocused his eyes on Kagome. He bent his head down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. When he brought his head back up, he saw a blushing Kagome with a confused expression entrenched in her features. "Why...?" She began but was silenced with another gentle kiss. "Think about it." He whispered to her and jumped out of her window before she could blink.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I can't live  
  
if living is without you  
  
I can't live  
  
I can't give anymore  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She fell to her knees and tried to sort out what just happened. She touched her lips softly, still being able to taste him. "It can't be..." she whispered. Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of her front door opening. "Kagome! We're back from America! Are you home?"  
  
"Yea Mom! I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back and returned to her thinking. She rose from the floor and walked over to her window where Inuyasha had jumped out just a few seconds ago.  
  
"He really does care." she whispered to herself. "This is all I've ever wanted. to be loved by him." She was so happy inside that she could hardly contain herself. She wanted to leap out of her window and run to Inuyasha and tell him how much she really loved him. Then she remembered that her bedroom is at the top of a two story house, and seconded the idea of mercilessly flinging herself out of the window. 'Now how do I tell him without killing myself? If I run to the shrine, he'll be gone by the time I get there. Plus. Mom just came back from America and probably doesn't want me to go back through the well for a couple of days. But damn it! I have to tell him!' Suddenly, as if on queue, a light bulb flashed in her mind, giving her a sweet way to tell him, without her really being there. 'Oh! I got it!'  
  
She bent over the edge of her window and lightly sang to the wind. The gentle breeze floated to the well where the blushing hanyou was preparing to jump into the well and return to his time. But before he could leave, the sound of Kagome's soft voice entered his sensitive ears with these words:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I can't live  
  
if living is without you  
  
I can't give  
  
I can't give anymore  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! I absolutely love this song and I thought it fit perfectly in Inu/Kag's relationship. Because I know how much Inuyasha HATES it when she leaves and I know they can't STAND to be away from each other for more than what: 3, maybe 4 days?  
  
Review! Flames are welcome but don't flame just for the heck of it. If your gonna flame me, at least tell me why you didn't like the story, ok? THANKS! ^-^  
  
A/N: This story is the first of a small series I might make up. The next one will probably be called Shippou's Little Sister. It won't be a one shot like this one cuz there's just so much I have to put in! Like the wedding, the wedding night , or maybe I wont have a wedding. ::but seeing inu-chan in a tux is 2 kawaii fer words, don't you think?:: I might juss do the mating n the markin n stuff, blah de frickin dah.and yea. blah blah blah. HOLY SHIT!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH KIKYOU?! hmm. I haven't killed her yet, BUT I SHOULD! AND NARAKU?! damn, I have a lot of writing to do. If you have ANY ideas on how I should kill kikyou :: she doesn't deserve to have her name capitalized ::and Naraku, please tell me! Or maybe. I'll skip the battle with Naraku ((u noe, juss mention that hez dead n all)) then mention dat Kag n Inu r mates n stuff. And with the clay pot. hmm.. I have plans fer her. BWHAHAHA! But ideas r welcom ((cuz myne kinda suck)) Thank ya!  
  
UNTIL NEXT TYME!! Bye!! ^-^  
  
See that little gray/ blue box rite below dis page. click on it fo a surprise!! :: hee hee, if this is how low I have to stoop fo sum mutha frickin review than SO BE IT!! :: eheheheh. you didn't hear dat didja?? well anywayz, review pleaz, tell if I did nethang wrong, aight? ya know, lyke spellin errors n stuff :: but ignore tha sp. mistakes on tha author notes cuz I juss don't feel lyke spellin stuff rite. hee hee.. :: 


End file.
